Chocolate
by Gabbap
Summary: Solo quería tener un buen día con amigos, terminó divagando por alguna respuesta. Completamente sola…. ¿O no?


**Chocolate**

Aquella tarde estaba realmente fría, el cielo ya había comenzado a oscurecer - a pesar que aun era temprano - las nubes grises ahora ocupaban gran parte del firmamento y, dado a esto, daba la impresión que el día ya había terminado. Por ello, los faroles situados en cada calle de la ciudad, ya se encontraban funcionando, iluminando por pedazos el lugar.

Sentada en uno de los bancos de la pequeña plaza donde estaba – no muy lejos de las canchas del Fudomine – peinaba su cabello de rato en rato debido al fuerte viento del lugar. Hace poco tiempo que estaba allí. Había una gran cantidad de árboles en la plaza y el silencio reinaba en aquella zona.

Estaba en aquel lugar buscando algún tipo de tranquilidad, buscando calma y espacio. Se había cansado, estaba harta de escuchar la pelea entre los dos muchachos que evidentemente discutían por ella. Las imágenes llegaron a su mente en modo de flash.

— ¡Ann saldrá conmigo! _—_ Gritaba uno de ellos

— ¡NO!, ya tu tuviste tu oportunidad ¡ahora me toca a mi! – exclamó furioso el otro.

La pelea continuó, sin siquiera escuchar las opiniones de ella, como siempre, esto la enfureció y salió de aquel lugar completamente molesta.

Por supuesto que tenía idea de cuan importan era ese día y mucho mas para las de su mismo sexo. Era San Valentín, el día donde todos se arriesgaban y declaraban amor – sea a quien sea - y ya muchos le habían insistido la idea de salir con ella.

Pero, todos olvidaban que clase de persona era ella, todos olvidaban preguntarle que era lo que realmente quería. Solo anhelaba pasar ese día con todos sus amigos, solo quería ser agradable con todos; abrazar a cada una de las personas que conocía y profesarle su querer.

Por esa misma razón, quedó en verse en las canchas con todos para pasar un buen tiempo. Reír con Ibu, ver las locuras de Kikumaru y ayudar a aquella chica dulce – que justamente no recordaba su nombre – a ser un poco más abierta con todos. Pero, como siempre todo se había mal interpretado y toda la atención se posó en el dúo que peleaba por ella.

Cerró sus párpados complacida, por fin había encontrado el éxtasis y sosiego que tanto estaba buscando; y es que aquel lugar podía brindarte mil y un maravillas si sabías apreciarlas.

Observó como su reloj marcaba las 6pm, el cielo estaba completamente negro, pronto el canto de los grillos hizo presencia en la noche, el viento seguía con ímpetu en la plaza, jugando con sus cabellos y meciendo las hojas de los árboles que ahora danzaban por toda la plaza y creaban ruido al chocar.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar algunos truenos, sonrió para si misma, le encantaban los truenos, pero lamentablemente eso significaba que pronto llovería, así que tendría que partir a su casa.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar a paso lento rumbo a su casa, dejando atrás la plaza, los malos recuerdos y todo aquel estrés. Debía reconocer que de todas maneras, ellos solo discutían para llamar la única atención de ella, discutían porque la querían y eso si lo apreciaba.

— Idiotas – murmuró en el silencio

De pronto un escalofrío en la espalda, su estomago se retorció y sentía punzadas. Su instinto anunció que la miraban y escuchó pasos detrás de ella. Volteó alarmada esperando lo peor, si se trataba de algún acosador, ladrón, sadomasoquista, estaría en grave peligro al no tener ningún objeto para defenderse.

Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones desaparecieron al encontrarse con la silueta desinteresada y cabellos verdosos de Echizen, otro que estaba entre los observadores del "espectáculo" montado por Kamio y Momoshiro.

— Echizén- nombró - ¿qué sucedió?

El mencionado caminó hacia adelante con las manos en los bolsillos mientras masticaba algo, la miró un instante y se volvió al frente.

— A los minutos de que te marchaste, Eiji - sempai les avisó a todos tu ida, ahora ambos te buscan y los demás nos fuimos – dijo aún caminando y sin mirarla. Se encontraban en una de las calles que daba a su residencia, ya muy lejos de la plaza donde se había hospedado por unos minutos.

El camino ahora estaba repleto de árboles a los costados, como si se tratara de una extensa vereda rodeada por muchas hojas verdes. Sentía como los truenos poco a poco se acercaban a ella y tenía poca idea del camino que tomaba debido a la leve iluminación de la calle.

Suspiró por enésima vez, bajó la cabeza triste, ya estaba muy lejos de la cancha y debía irse; cualquier otro día encontraría la oportunidad para tener una conversación seria con ambos. Por ahora, solo quería – y necesitaba - descansar.

Siguió cabizbaja, observando el cemento bajo sus pies, mirando como sus zapatos pisaban las hojas. Cuando, sin imprevisto, entró un puño cerrado en su campo visual, divisó como éste se abría y dejaba ver un trozo de chocolate; se detuvo y clavó sus orbes azules en aquel trozo y luego en la mirada incrédula e inexpresiva del ambarino.

Sujetó tímidamente el chocolate entre sus dedos, lo estudió para comprobar que no se trataba de una broma y se lo llevo a su boca, masticando y saboreando aquel trozo. Gimió levemente al sentir la explosión de sabor en la boca, tenía que admitir que le encantaba el chocolate, pequeño, blanco o agrio; como fuera se lo comía. Era su golosina preferida.

Le miró y sonrió en forma de agradecimiento, a pesar que él ya no la veía y se había adelantado en el camino. Lo alcanzó y siguió caminando a su lado sonriendo, hasta que los arboles desaparecieron y el camino se dividió en tres calles. Se detuvo, mirando como Echizén cruzaba a la izquierda y le daba la espalda

— Bye – se escuchó por parte del chico y alzó su mano en forma de despedida aun sin voltear _—_ Feliz San Valentín, Tachibana –

A pesar de haber sido casi un susurro mudo, juraba por completo que eso era lo que había escuchado. Sorprendida, observó como Echizén lanzaba aun despalda una envoltura que llegó a ella fácilmente. La envoltura era roja, de forma cuadrada y casi del tamaño de su puño. Al abrirla, se sorprendió aun mas al ver y oler otro chocolate. Sonrió para si misma y esperó hasta que Ryoma Echizén desapareciera de su vista.

— Feliz San Valentín, Echizén – murmuró en su soledad y silencio.

Volteó hacia la derecha entusiasta para comenzar a caminar rumbo a su casa, comiendo y degustando el único regalo que había aceptado aquel día.

**N/A**

Buenas Gente, espero que esten teniendo un buen día :). Vengo aquí con otro de estos fics cortos :)  
Espero que haya sido de su agrado, cualquier opinión que tengan me dejan un Review :D. Gracias por leerme. Besos!


End file.
